Being Makes Things Right
by jodarus666
Summary: Kushina isn't dead, Uzukagure did not fall. She goes back to her son to an empty shell. Can she bring him back? Warning: INCEST Naruto/Kushina


Being late makes things right

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING: incestuous relationship, first one shot that I have ever written.

Naruto ran a hand through his wet blond hair. He was taking a shower after another hard training session. He was always training on his own at night. Why you ask, well simply because he felt safer at night. He rarely slept at night, when the shadows surrounded him he felt more alive and awake than during daytime. At night he didn't had to suffer the villagers' hatred. At night he was in his own world completely alone, no one to watch him, no one to bash him. Night meant peace to him. Tomorrow was the genin exam. It would be the first time he came back to the academy in months. Not that the teachers cared, Iruka and Mizuki were his two teachers. Two stupid men so blinded by their hatred toward him that they failed him two times on purpose. The hokage didn't do anything to stop it too. He was truly without love in this world. Hell he didn't even understand the meaning of the world. He was just an empty shell, an emotionless being waiting for his time to come to an end. He didn't hope, he didn't dream, he didn't lived for something. His life had no purpose. A long time ago he was waiting for a sign, a message... anything that could have given him a reason to fight for. But nothing happened. Nothing ever happened.

-x-

The third Hokage was not having a good day. In fact it might be the worst day in his life since the death of his wife. Someone he though dead barged into his office after having killed five of his jonin and three ambu. He was currently pinned to a wall by an angry redhead who was holding a o-katana a mere inch away from his right eye. He should have seen it coming. The damned woman always had a way to make his plans fail. Firstly by marrying Minato, he had wanted him to marry an Uchiwa to give them more power and stop any kind of treason toward the leaf, secondly by killing his longtime partner Danzo and finally by surviving childbirth while being poisoned. Why did he had to die when he was about to create the ultimate weapon, the Kyuubi container was finally emotionally weak enough to be controlled. What a shame, this woman was way to powerful if only he had killed her before she met Minato everything would have gone smoothly: Madara would have sent the nine tail sooner, the fourth Hokage would have sealed it inside Itachi Uchiwa who would have been granted the mangekyou sharingan from his ancestor. The beast would have been under their control.

Those were his last though as the blade pierced his skull.

-x-

Kushina was moving at full speed toward the dump that was sensed to be her son's home. She was feeling an unrestrained hatred for this whole village. Trying to kill her then turning her only son into a fucking sentient puppet... bastards, all of them. But she was going to make things right, she had sworn it on her very soul. When she reached her son's sleeping form, she couldn't stop herself from taking a few second to stare at him. He looked so much like his father. She pushed away those though, she would have time for this when they will be safe. After putting a seal on his forehead to prevent him from waking, she took him in her arms and jumped through his window, disappearing into the night.

-x-

Naruto woke in a room unknown to him. He didn't really cared where he was. If he wasn't in a cell then it could only mean he was in a friendly territory. The atmosphere was different, it was colder. That auditioned to the fact that his body didn't felt sore meant that he wasn't in Konoha anymore. How did he get there? What was the meaning of this? He knew that everything came in due time. He felt kind of empty to, like something was missing from him. It felt good, he was less pressured. Looking around him he found a red haired woman asleep in a chair beside him. His eyes fell on her headband. It had a swirl crafted into it. So he ended up in another country. Seeing the current situation the only thing he could do was waiting for the woman to wake up.

-x-

She slowly opened her eyes, carefully taking notice of her surronding. She was in her bedroom. She felt a gaze on her, she lowered her head to see her son's. A small smile found its way to her lips. For the first time since her return in the hiden village of Uzukagure she felt complete. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do and more importantly a lot of lost time to make up for. Her son needed her, she had to give him life again.

And so she talked to him, time seemed to have no more influence on them. There were shouts there were cries. She gave him his first hug and first kiss that day. She cuddled with him in her bed while stroking his hair whispering promises of happiness in his hear. She knew it would take time for him to act like a twelve years old should but she would do everything in her power to make him human again.

-x-

Time skip: a year later

-x-

Naruto was laying in his mother's bed, she was using his chest as a pillow. He was now a chunin of Uzukagure, his mother was his jonin teacher, partner during mission and mentor. Their relationship couldn't be like the one a mother and a son usually had, no it was deeper than that. They lived and died together, ate together, shared the same flat, the same food, the same bed. The closeness they had developed was still growing, soon there would be no more barrier between the two of them. It was simply too late for them to be real mother and child.

He tightened his grip on her and put a kiss on the top of her head. He was feeling so many emotions now. So many thing had changed inside of him. She shifted against him, he knew she was awake. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand he saw it was nearly two a.m., none of them get more sleep by now. She moved, sliding her body against his. They were usually sleeping in their undergarments. The soft caress of her skin on his made him shudder. Her head was next to his, their cheeks rubbing each other. Her body was heating up, the warm feeling she was giving his felt great. Her hands were moving in an undefined pattern on his chest. Those intimates moments were the ones he cherished the most. He felt the need to say something which had find its way into his though and dream. He whispered in her hear that she had became his reason to live, to cling on life, to go on no matter what it took. She moved again this time she was on top of him her hands on his cheeks. They looked in each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She said she loved him and then gave him his first kiss on the lips.

He lost himself in that moment of pure bliss. It felt perfect, as if it was meant to be. Their kiss slowly deepened to french kissing. They took their time slowly exploring their partner's body, hands making skin melt. Soon their clothes were gone. Their were no need for foreplay, they were both ready.

-x-x

They had done it. She could tell that she had seen it coming though. She had accepted her feelings for him a long time ago. They were cuddling after another heated session. She had a wonderful time with him that night, again and again. She sighted in contempt, was it too soon to think about children?

The end


End file.
